1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic network configuration apparatus and method between short-range wireless terminals; and, more particularly, to an automatic network configuration apparatus between short-range wireless terminals by measuring adjacency based on signal strength between wireless terminals according to a short-range wireless communication method, and a method thereof.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program for MIC/IITA [2006-S-031-01, “Five Senses Information Processing Technology Development for Network Based Reality Service”].
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, interests on a short-range wireless communication technology with a mobile increase. For example, the short-range wireless communication technology includes wireless Local Area Network (LAN), Bluetooth, Zigbee, Ultra Wide Band (UWB), and near field communication (NFC). The terminals where the wireless communication technology is applied are formed to be easily portable. Accordingly, it is frequently required that the wireless terminals should exchange diverse information and contents with other wireless terminals while moving to different places. However, when the user moves with the wireless terminal, the user manually configures the wireless network to perform wireless data communication with another terminal.
A conventional network configuration technology for solving the inactive network access has a plurality of wireless communication modules of different methods within the wireless terminal, exchanges information for network access of second wireless communication having a complicated procedure based on a first wireless communication method having a comparatively simple configuration procedure, and automates network configuration by the second wireless communication method. For example, there is a network automatic access method of Bluetooth and wireless LAN using a near field communication (NFC) technology. The short-range wireless communication technology is a non-contact ultra short-range wireless communication technology where data communication is performed when a terminal accesses to a range within 10 cm.
However, the conventional network configuration technology should load an additional wireless communication module such as short-range wireless communication. Also, there is a problem that the conventional network configuration technology cannot perform network configuration with a single wireless communication method.